This invention relates to the field of traps for capturing animals. The industry has heretofore had a great need for a trap that is light weight, easy to assemble and disassemble, and effective in capturing and detaining the desired type of animal without injuring said prey. The present invention satisfies the industry needs, among other demands.
The animal traps currently used are often heavy, bulky and difficult to transport to inaccessible areas and to assemble in the field. Many such traps are essentially wire cages configured around a frame of tubular metal.
Many traps are needed for capturing animals in such a manner as to optimize the prey""s health. Many of the traps currently used injure or kill the prey as it attempts to escape. It is therefore often necessary to capture a great many more animals than would be trapped using the invention disclosed herein.
The inventor has discovered that relatively new materials and designs may be used to make a trap that is light weight, easy to assemble and disassemble, and effective in capturing and detaining animals without injuring said prey.
At first blush, the present invention might seem to resemble a variation of a backpacker""s xe2x80x9cdome tent,xe2x80x9d in that one version of the invention described herein is comprised essentially of a nylon net or mesh fabric supported by fiberglass or nylon poles held in an inverted U shape. It should be noted that, although the appearance of both such items might be superficially similar, the purposes served by each of the respective items are diametrically opposite. On the one hand, the dome tent is intended to repel the outside elements to protect humans within, and to also allow such humans to come and go freely; the dome tent is opaque, and designed to shield out weather elements while maximizing ingress and egress by humans. By contrast, the invention is intended to detain the desired type of animal, especially waterfowl, while allowing said prey to remain in the natural elements; the animal trap is essentially see-through, and its entrance is designed to be an essentially 1-way-only route.
One object of the invention is to provide a trap that is light weight, that can easily be transported to inaccessible areas. Another object of the invention is to provide a trap that is easy to assemble and disassemble. It is another object of the invention to provide a trap capable of capturing and detaining its prey without causing injury to it. Other objects of the invention are apparent from the four corners of this application.